Strange
by Einar Holmes
Summary: Lovino estaba asustado de no poder superar nada. /Noruega x Romano x Suiza.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Lovino sabía que su abuelo no aceptaba su forma de ser y se lo demostraba cada vez que le comparaba con su hermano. Apenas iba a cumplir los diecisiete y ya se podía decir que tenía una vida de mierda, un padre muerto y una madre ausente, un abuelo que solo ve lo que él quiere y un hermano menor ''Perfecto''.

El italiano se sentía como un extraño entre su propia familia, un invitado indeseado y un error. Se despreciaba a sí mismo, culpándose por no poder ser como su hermano y cumplir con las expectativas de su abuelo, para no tener que volver a ver esa mirada decepcionada en su rostro de nuevo.

Su padre fue el único que le demostró lo orgulloso que estaba de él, pensar en eso hacía que sus ojos se cristalizaran al recordar que ya no podría sentir aquella calidez que le provocaban sus abrazos y las dulces palabras que usaba para hacerle sentir mejor.

¿Por qué le dolía?, ¡¿Por qué?!, su garganta se oprimía y solo podía sentir sus lágrimas derramarse. El daño que se provocaron a Lovino y que ahora, el mismo Lovino se hacía así mismo, lo estaba destruyendo de a poco, pero el italiano solo se esforzaba en ser fuerte.

Quería dejar de ser blanco de las burlas en su escuela, de los golpes y ataques verbales. Pero eso era algo que no diría, no quería decirle a su abuelo, porque tenía miedo de que esté solo se riera en su cara de lo débil que era y de lo decepcionado que estaba de que no se defendiera ''Como un hombre''.

No quería ser un estorbo en la vida de nadie, mucho menos en la de su familia. No quería que sus brazos sangraran más, pero era lo único que podía hacer ¿No?, dañarse para sentirse mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Otra maldito día daba comienzo, Lovino habría sus ojos con pesadez y a pesar de haberse dormido temprano ayer, seguía cansado, como si hubiese tenido solo unas pocas horas de descanso. Se levantó de la cama sintiendo el frío de la habitación erizarle la piel casi al instante.

Abrió las cortinas y miró el cielo nublado, desde antes de ayer que el sol ni siquiera asomaba entre las nubes. Se vistió con una polera manga corta violeta, se colocó encima un polerón grueso color rojo que le quedaba grande, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Tomó el celular de su mesita de noche y lo encendió, notando que tenía varios mensajes… De sus acosadores, reviso el primero y a pesar de que era corto, a Lovino le dolió más de lo que hubiera esperado: ''El mundo estaría mejor sin ti, hazle un favor a todos y suicídate''.

Inmediatamente supo que todos los demás mensajes iban a decir la misma mierda y los borró. Se echó el celular al bolsillo del pantalón y bajó al primer piso, notando que no había nadie, entró a la cocina y ni rastro de su abuelo o de Feliciano.

Había una nota pegada en el refrigerador y la tomó, para luego leerla: ''Fratello, salí con el abuelo a comprar. Espero que no te molesté quedarte solo por unas cuantas horas. Nos vemos~. '' Y en la esquina de la pequeña hoja, había una carita feliz.

Lovino arrugó la nota y la tiró a la basura con molestia, ¿Salían y ni siquiera le preguntaban si quería ir con ellos?, aunque no era novedad, siempre suelen hacer lo mismo.

Tomó un vaso de agua en la cocina y después comenzó a pasearse por la casa. Al no encontrar nada interesante que hacer, decidió ir a hacerle una visita a su amado padre.

Agarro su billetera y salió de la casa. Avanzó por la vereda a paso apresurado, se sentía emocionado de por fin poder estar con alguien que le escuchaba sin criticarle y que quería mucho.

Cuando llego a las puertas del cementerio, paso unas cuantas lapidas y llego a una en especial, que tenía escrito ''Luciano Vargas'' en letras grandes y abajó salía la fecha de muerte. Se sentó al lado de la lápida y con su mano rozó una flor roja que hace unos días le había traído y que se comenzaba a marchitar.

-Papá…-Llamó como si el difunto hombre estuviera presente-Siento que si me vieras, estarías decepcionado de mí… No soy como Feliciano y creo que eso ya lo he repetido varias veces, pero maldición, es verdad, él es perfecto y yo solo soy el error de la familia Vargas. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que solo Feliciano hubiera existido.

El italiano secó una lágrima que se le había escapado y sonrió con tristeza.

-Ni yo puedo quererme-Inconscientemente levantó su manga y rozó las cicatrices, manchándose un poco los dedos con algunas recientes-¿Por qué iba a quererme alguien más?. Tal vez estaría mejor muerto…-Susurró con los ojos cerrados-Las personas estarían mejor sin mí, nadie nunca me necesitó y tengo miedo de ser inservible toda mi vida.

Una gota de agua cayó en la cabeza del italiano y a esa le siguieron muchas más, comenzando una suave lluvia que al parecer se iba a tornar más fuerte.

-¿Alguien me extrañara cuando me vaya…?-Miró fijamente la lápida, sintiendo el agua recorrer su cara y mojar su ropa-¿O simplemente seré olvidado?... Tal vez las personas se alegren de no tener que lidiar más conmigo… Y les haría un favor al suicidarme… Como decía el mensaje de esta mañana.

Se levantó con pesadez y sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos. Observó el nombre de su padre por unos segundos.

-Gracias por escucharme, papá. Tal vez nos veamos de nuevo en poco tiempo.

Y se alejó de aquella lapida, camino hacía las puertas del cementerio, mientras trataba de ser fuerte para enfrentar a sus compañeros mañana, maldita escuela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Los únicos sonidos existentes en ese momento, era su respiración, su celular al recibir mensajes y la lluvia que golpeaba con fiereza el tejado de la casa. Feliciano y el abuelo no habían llegado. Y nuevamente se encontraba aprisionado entre las cuatro paredes que conformaban su cuarto, sentado en la orilla de su cama y con la vista fija en la puerta de su habitación.

Lovino estaba desesperado, era las dos de la tarde y ellos aún no llegaban, su maldito celular no dejaba de sonar y estaba solo…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y sacó una caja mediana, la abrió, revelando una navaja y varios sacapuntas con las hojas manchadas de sangre y los tornillos sueltos.

Tomó a su ''amiga'', su vieja navaja y la observó por unos momentos, para después sonreír con tristeza y levantar la manga de su polerón. Con rudeza se hizo el primer corte, que no tardó mucho en comenzar a sangrar y a ese le siguieron varios más.

Lovino no podía controlarse, la rabia y la pena se apoderaban de él.

Se levantó del suelo y tiró la navaja al otro lado de la habitación con miedo. Sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas observaron su muñeca, de la cual emanaba sangre sin control.

Corrió al baño y se lavó la muñeca, para después sacar de un cajón una venda, la cual envolvió rápidamente alrededor de la zona dañada y bajó la manga de su polerón para que no se viera.

Se miró al espejó por unos segundos y luego se lavó la cara para eliminar los rastros de lágrimas se sus mejillas. Volvió a la habitación y se arrojó a la cama, sintiendo sus ojos pesados y unas enormes ganas de dormir.

Al poco rato se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Sintió unos leves toques en su cara y abrió los ojos, asustándose al encontrarse con Feliciano tan cerca de él. Frunció el ceño y se enderezó.

-¡No te enojes!-Pidió Feliciano.

-¿Qué quieres?-Cuestionó.

-La cena ya está lista.

-¿La cena?.

-Sí, son las nueve. Llevas durmiendo desde las… Dos de la tarde y al almuerzo preferimos dejarte dormir, parecías cansado. Pero tienes que ir a cenar, no comer te haría mal.

-Bien.

-Te veo abajo.

Feliciano salió de la habitación y Lovino se levantó de la cama, bostezando. Se lavó la cara en el baño y bajó al primer piso.

En la cocina Rómulo y Feliciano ya estaban sentados y conversando entre sí. Lovino tomó asiento y comenzó a comer pequeños bocados de pasta. Después de cuatro bocados, comenzó a revolver la comida con el tenedor.

-¿Pasa algo, Lovino?-Preguntó Feliciano.

-No tengo hambre-Respondió.

-¡¿No tienes hambre?!-Cuestionó sorprendido-Lovino, estás muy delgado, ¿No crees que deberías comer?

-No, no lo creo-Se levantó de su asiento-Me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Lovino.

Lovino miró a Rómulo por unos segundos y después se fue, yendo a encerrarse a su habitación. Se dio una ducha, se puso un pijama rojo y comenzó a hacer unas tareas que se le habían olvidado.

Miró su celular y lo tomó con algo de desconfianza, revisó los mensajes, la mayoría eran de sus acosadores, el ultimo enviado por ellos decía: ''Mañana nos veremos Vargas''. Lovino suspiro temblorosamente y dejó el celular en la mesita de noche.

Terminó la tarea de Lenguaje y guardo sus cuadernos en la mochila. Se acostó, puso la alarma en su celular y se durmió.

* * *

Despertó con el sonido de la alarma, la apago y se levantó de la cama. Se vistió con una polera manga corta negra, un polerón azul que le quedaba grande, pantalón negro y zapatillas del mismo color. Era casi igual a la vestimenta que llevaba ayer.

Salió de su habitación y bajó al primer pisó, su abuelo y su hermano ya estaban terminando de desayunar y Lovino solo bebió un jugo de naranja.

Feliciano lo llevaba a rastras todo el camino, alegando que llegarían tarde y que quería verse con Kiku y Ludwig antes de que las clases empezaran.

-Lovino, ¿Sabías que el viernes llegaron alumnos nuevos?.

-¡¿Eh?!-Le miró con sorpresa-¡Recuerda que el viernes no fui!.

-Lo siento-Sonrió-Creo que conocí a la mayoría, así que podría decirte.

-No me interesa-Contestó Lovino.

Llegaron en unos minutos a la escuela y se separaron, Feliciano se fue a buscar a sus amigos y Lovino se fue a su salón, abrió la puerta y ya había algunos alumnos ahí. Se sentía aliviado de que quienes le molestaban no habían llegado.

Se sentó en la parte trasera del salón y justamente tocaron el timbre del comienzo de clases. Los alumnos restantes llegaron y Lovino vio a tres personas que no conocía, ¿Serían los alumnos nuevos?.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo._**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

El resto de la clase pasó sin ningún incidente, los tipos que usualmente son un dolor de cabeza para él, estaban más concentrados en hablar entre ellos y de vez en cuando señalaban a los alumnos nuevos. Lovino solo se dedicó a tomar apuntes y de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, no estaba realmente interesado en nada.

En el recreo, Lovino fue a la cafetería y se compró una caja de jugo sabor frutilla. Cuando se iba a ir de la cafetería, alguien le abrazó por atrás. Con molestia se volteó, reconociendo a su hermano.

-Feliciano, ¿Qué quieres?.

-¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!.

-No.

-¡¿Eh?!, pero Lovino, siempre estás solo desde que tus amigos se fueron a otras instituciones.

Lovino suspiro, no le apetecía estar con los amigos de su hermano. Miró la mesa donde se encontraban ellos y notó que los chicos nuevos también estaban ahí.

-Enserio Feliciano, no quiero.

-Pero… Lovino…

-Que no maldición.

-Por favor…

Feliciano puso su mejor cara de perro abandonado y a Lovino no le quedó de otra más que aceptar la petición de su hermano menor. Fue llevado por Feliciano a la mesa y se sentó a un lado de él.

-¿Uh?, Lovino, ¿Solo comerás eso?-Cuestionó Feliciano-Deberías comer más.

Lovino ignoró lo que dijo su hermano y siguió bebiendo el jugo. Notó que el noruego no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Lovino.

-Nada…-Respondió y siguió comiendo galletas.

El italiano conoció a Vash y su hermana menor Lili Zwingli, Tino Väinämöinen y a Lukas Bondevik.

-Entonces… ¿Lili naciste en Liechtenstein?-Preguntó Tino con interés.

-Sí, pero me criaron en Suiza-Contestó la joven.

-Hey-Llamó Vash-No has hablado nada, ¿Te sientes bien?

Lovino miró a su alrededor y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que le hablaban a él, se sintió un idiota por no haberlo notado.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?-Le preguntó esta vez Lili.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-Sonrió un poco.

En ese momento una mano se posiciono en su hombro con dureza y su cuerpo inconscientemente se sacudió del miedo. Volteó y se encontró con Alfred, quien le sonreía con maldad.

-Te estuve buscando, Vargas-Le dijo Alfred con molestia.

-Oh…

Alfred no contentó con esa respuesta, le quitó la tapa al refresco que había comprado hace poco y le arrojó el contenido a Lovino. El italiano se quedó pasmado por unos momentos y luego reaccionó, tomando su mochila y saliendo apresurado de la cafetería.

Escuchó a su hermano llamarle, pero no prestó atención, necesitaba salir cuanto antes de ahí. Se sentía humillado y el refresco comenzaba a ponerse pegajoso, lo que era repugnante.

* * *

Feliciano había tratado de alcanzar a Lovino antes de que saliera de la cafetería, pero no había tenido suerte. Alfred estuvo a punto de irse con su grupo de imbéciles, pero una galleta le golpeó en la cabeza. El americano volteó molestó, ¿Quién se habría atrevido a tirarle eso?, examino a los presentes y notó al noruego mirándole con expresión enojada y con una galleta en su mano derecha.

-Jones, no deberías tratar a nadie así-Le dijo Vash.

-¿Te importa?.

-Sí. Me enoja y si en este momento tuviera un arma…

-¡Hermano mayor!-Le habló Lili.

-Perdón-Se disculpó con su hermana.

-No pienso perder mi tiempo con ustedes.

Alfred volvió con sus amigos, ignorando la mirada de odio que le enviaba la mayoría, incluido Feliciano, que no le gustó para nada lo que le hizo a Lovino.

* * *

Se había ido de la escuela, no toleraba estar allí más tiempo. Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a su casa, fue bañarse, se sentía asqueroso.

Rómulo no estaba, por lo que no debía darle ninguna explicación del porqué no estaba en la escuela y había vuelto cubierto de refresco.

Lovino se sentó en el comedor con uno de sus cuadernos y comenzó a hacer la tarea. No tenía sentido amargarse, al menos no estando en su casa.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo._**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Cuando Feliciano llegó de la escuela, inmediatamente le preguntó a Lovino si se encontraba bien, la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su hermano menor, hizo sentir culpable a Lovino.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó.

-¿Uh?, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó confundido Feliciano.

-Bueno… Ya sabes… Por avergonzarte frente a tus amigos. Fui un idiota.

-¡Lovino!, claro que no. El que debería sentirse avergonzado es Alfred por haber hecho eso.

-¿En serio…?.

-Sí-Sonrió-Los chicos se preocuparon bastante por ti. Hubieras visto, Lukas le arrojó una galleta a Alfred en la cabeza y Vash estaba tan molesto que iba a amenazar a Alfred con un arma, Lili le detuvo antes de que completara la frase.

-¿En verdad hicieron eso?.

-Claro, son tus amigos también.

-¿Mis amigos?

-Sí.

-Los he conocido hoy-Mencionó Lovino.

-¿Y eso qué?, para ellos ya eres alguien especial.

-Uh…

-Deberías dejar esa desconfianza, Lovino-Suspiró Feliciano-Sé que solo has sido cercano con tus anteriores amigos… Pero, que no te de miedo relacionarte con más personas. No es agradable estar solo todo el tiempo.

Lovino se quedó sin habla, Feliciano no era tan tonto como había creído, había dejado de lado aquella actitud despreocupada y alegre, para tener una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Dales una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás.

-… Lo haré.

-Eso me gusta-Asintió Feliciano-Oh, por cierto, mañana vendrás a sentarte al almuerzo con nosotros nuevamente.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, estás solo casi todo el tiempo en la escuela y no quiero que Alfred te haga algo.

-Feliciano…

-¡Eres mi hermano, y aunque seas el mayor, también es mi deber protegerte!. Abuelo también está muy preocupado.

-¿El abuelo?, debes estar bromeando.

-No, él está intranquilo, pero no lo demuestra… Cree que te molesta.

-¿Molestarme?, ¿Por qué?.

-Dice que eres igual a papá, que no te gusta preocupar a las personas y eso hace difícil saber si hay algo que te molesta o te hace daño.

Le miró sorprendido, ¿Desde cuándo Feliciano era así?, lo pensó por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que nunca se había tomado el tiempo de conocer mejor a su hermano menor y se sintió mal por ello.

Feliciano se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras tarareaba una canción en voz baja. Lovino se mantuvo reflexionando sobre lo que Feliciano le dijo y si, tal vez tenía razón.

* * *

Rómulo llegó a casa a las cinco de la tarde, Feliciano lo recibió con un abrazo y Lovino le miró por unos segundos, se levantó y le abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.

-Bienvenido a casa.

Después de eso, se separó de Rómulo y fue a la cocina para seguir preparando pasta (A petición de Feliciano). Dejando a Feliciano contento por haber presenciado ese abrazo y a Rómulo en el mismo estado.

-¿Abuelo?.

Feliciano le llamó al ver que Rómulo se quedó mirando en dirección a la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos había un brillo diferente.

-Sí… Se parece demasiado a Luciano.

Y Feliciano asintió de acuerdo, riendo un poco y yendo tras Lovino a la cocina, seguido de Rómulo.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo._**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Después de la cena que transcurrió sin ningún incidente, estaba de vuelta en su habitación con la vista fija en el techo. Se mordisqueaba el labio con fuerza mientras pensaba en como enfrentaría a sus nuevos amigos. A pesar de la charla que tuvo con Feliciano, aún tenía ciertas dudas que le atormentaban.

Rodo en la cama quedando de costado y abrazó una almohada contra su pecho. No se había atrevido a tomar su celular y revisar los mensajes que le llegaron hace rato, pero se armó de valor y tomó el aparato que descansaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

Reviso el primer mensaje, era de Alfred y Lovino sentía como si cada palabra escrita ahí, estuviera cargada de odio y rabia: _''Tus amiguitos no estarán ahí siempre. Ya verás lo que te espera, Vargas.''._

Ahora que el italiano lo pensaba bien, recordó lo que su hermano le había contado cuando llegó a la casa: ''…Los chicos se preocuparon bastante por ti. Hubieras visto, Lukas le arrojó una galleta a Alfred en la cabeza y Vash estaba tan molesto que iba a amenazar a Alfred con un arma, Lili le detuvo antes de que completara la frase.''

Les estaba enormemente agradecido por haber hecho aquello por él, pero sabía que Alfred estaría más que furioso. Revisó la hora y eran exactamente las una y media de la madrugada, suspirando dejó el teléfono y soltó unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja.

Se levantó con algo de pesadez y tomó un abrigo que descansaba en uno de los colgadores del armario, se lo colocó y puso su celular dentro del bolsillo, para después salir de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y notó que en el primer piso las luces estaban apagadas. Seguramente Feliciano y Rómulo ya estarían durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Salió de la casa sin hacer ruido, el aire fresco de la madrugada le envolvió y una espesa neblina cubría las calles. Lovino sonrió y emprendió marcha hacía el parque que quedaba a solo unas pocas calles de su casa.

Cuando llegó al lugar, inmediatamente fue a sentarse a uno de los columpios que estaba algo mojado y frío. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y comenzó a borrar uno por uno los mensajes de esos imbéciles que solo se dedicaban a joderle.

Hasta que llegó a uno que fue recibido, según la hora que aparecía ahí, como a las dos de la tarde. El número era desconocido, y Lovino lo abrió con curiosidad: _''Espero que no te molesté que le haya pedido tu número a Feliciano. Pero quería saber cómo te encontrabas, ¿Estás bien?''._

Lovino frunció el ceño por unos segundos y escribió la respuesta: _''Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Tengo una duda, ¿Quién eres?''._ Reviso el mensaje por segunda vez y lo envió.

Quién le haya enviado el mensaje, seguramente no le respondería ahora, después de todo, eran las dos de la madrugada. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se balanceó un poco en el columpió.

Su teléfono vibró y lo sacó de su bolsillo, notó que era otro mensaje del desconocido: _''Oh, sí, lo siento, soy Lukas.''_

¿Lukas?, ¿El que le tiró la galleta a Alfred?. Una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios al imaginarse la escena y respondió al mensaje: _''Por cierto, gracias por lo de hoy''._ Lovino apretó enviar y miró el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!, creo que me he tardado, ¿No?. Pero bueno, ya subí el capitulo c:_**

 ** _SweetHoneyBee y Yolandachiku, gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegré bastante que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lovino se encontraba de buen humor a pesar de haber dormido solo unas pocas horas y desayunaba tranquilamente con su abuelo y Feliciano. Solo se comió la mitad de un pan y tomó un poco de café.

Después se despidieron, tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la casa rumbo a la escuela, Feliciano iba a su lado tarareando felizmente una canción que Lovino no lograba reconocer aún, pero que le sonaba bastante familiar.

En la entrada de la escuela estaba Alfred sentado junto a dos de sus amigos, Feliciano al verlo tomó a su hermano del brazo y siguieron caminando sin detenerse.

Alfred sonrió al verles y se levantó haciéndose crujir los dedos de las manos, como si fuera uno de esos típicos matones de las películas adolescentes y los otros dos también se levantaron para apoyarlo.

—¡Lovino!, ¡Feliciano!.

Ambos hermanos voltearon, encontrándose con Tino, quien venía junto a Lukas. Suspiraron aliviados, debido a que Jones y sus amigos se retiraron tan pronto vieron llegar a los otros dos.

—Jones solo es ''valiente'' cuando está con todo su grupo, lo he notado.

Mencionó Lukas caminando a un lado de Lovino, mientras que Feliciano había soltado a su hermano para hablar con Tino.

Entraron al establecimiento y vieron pasar a Vash rumbo al gimnasio, Tino se le quedó viendo unos segundos como si estuviese recordando algo y luego exclamó:

—¡A mí también me toca gimnasia!, nos vemos luego chicos —Se despidió para después voltear—¡Vash espérame!.

Feliciano se fue junto a Ludwig a su salón y Lukas con Lovino se fueron al que les correspondía. Se sentaron juntos al final del salón.

La buena noticia era que Alfred y su grupo tenían gimnasia a esa hora, por lo que no lo vería hasta la tarde.

* * *

—Esperen unos minutos.

El profesor de retiro para ir a hablar con uno de sus colegas. Vash se cruzó de brazos y Tino se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas para descansar.

—Es verdad, Lovino al parecer le ha hecho un favor al alumno nuevo, Lukas. Creo que la mayoría ya se ha de haber hecho una idea de qué tipo de favor estoy hablando—Exclamó con maldad para hacer quedar mal al italiano que no estaba presente.

El suizo frunció el ceño con rabia, Alfred le había caído mal desde el primer momento en que llego y se topó con él. No iba a aguantar que hablase estupideces y mentiras sobre Lovino.

—Jones, ¿Quieres cerrar a maldita boca?

—¿Qué?, ¿Acaso tú me vas a callar?

—Sí es necesario, sí.

—Con lo puta que es Vargas, no me extraña que te haya hecho un favor a ti también.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer enojar a Vash quien rabioso le propinó un golpe en la cara y comenzaron una pelea, donde al parecer el suizo iba a ganar.

Tino trataba de hacer que Vash se detuviese, ya que no quería que su amigo se metiese en problemas. La lucha entre los dos alumnos se vio interrumpida por la llegada del profesor, que inmediatamente detuvo la pelea.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo!, espero que el capitulo les guste._**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Cuando salieron de la primera clase, se extrañaron de solo encontrar a Tino, pero no a Vash. El finlandés les explico lo ocurrido en la clase de educación física, obviamente omitiendo lo que Alfred había dicho de Lovino.

Tanto a Vash como a Alfred les suspendieron, ambos aún estaban en la oficina recibiendo un regaño de parte del director. El grupo estuvo esperando por diez minutos al suizo fuera de la oficina, hasta que salió con una expresión entre rabia y vergüenza, mientras que Alfred ni les miró y se fue en busca de sus amigos.

—¿Te han suspendido?—Preguntó Lovino.

—Sí, por un día.

—Alfred es el único que debió haber tenido esa suspensión—Dijo Tino algo molesto.

—No importa, ya paso. Solo es un día—Musitó Vash restándole importancia.

Fueron a dar unas cuantas vueltas por la escuela y conversaron sobre algunos temas en común, cuando el timbre sonó fueron al salón correspondiente, les tocaba juntos.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún incidente, esta vez Tino se sentó con Lukas y Lovino con Vash. El italiano lograba ver lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón, pero algo borroso y le dolía un poco la vista.

De vez en cuando le preguntó a Vash que decía en tal parte, pero fuera de eso no tuvo ningún otro problema.

Salieron al último recreo, que es el del almuerzo y fueron a buscar a Feliciano, que recién salía de su salón mientras hablaba con Kiku y Ludwig sobre algo irrelevante que le ocurrió mientras rebuscaba algo en la cocina de su casa.

Cuando se reunieron, fueron juntos a la cafetería y se dispusieron a almorzar. Lovino no sentía ganas de comer, tenía algo de sueño y sentía que los ojos le ardían, no mucho, pero aun así era molesto.

—¿No vas a comer?—Preguntó Feliciano.

—No, no tengo hambre, estoy algo cansado. Tengo sueño.

—Aprovecha de dormir un rato entonces—Le dijo Lukas—Puedes recargarte en mí y dormir, no me muevo mucho.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Adelante, no tengo ningún problema. Te despertaré cuando suene el timbre.

El italiano asintió y se apoyó en su amigo, le tomó un momento encontrar una posición cómoda y al poco rato ya estaba durmiendo. Feliciano sonrió y siguió disfrutando de su almuerzo al igual que el resto del grupo.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo!, espero que el capitulo les guste._**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Volvieron al salón, Lovino seguía con los ojos algo irritados y eso no pasó desapercibido por su hermano quien antes de irse le preguntó si estaba bien. El mayor obviamente para tranquilizar a Feliciano, le dijo que no se preocupara y que solo estaba algo cansado.

Después de la clase, les dejaron irse debido a que los profesores tenían una reunión con el director durante la tarde.

Feliciano le fue hablando todo el camino a casa, sobre lo que hizo en su clase, Lovino nuevamente fingía prestar atención al parloteo de su hermano.

Al llegar saludaron a su abuelo quien estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo. Lovino y Feliciano ayudaron a poner la mesa y Rómulo les sirvió la comida.

—Hoy a Lovino le han dolido los ojos—Dijo Feliciano de pronto.

—No es nada, debe ser solo irritación. Ya se me pasara.

—Esta tarde pediré una cita con el oculista—Informó Rómulo.

— ¿En serio crees que es necesario ir al oculista?—Preguntó Lovino.

—Sí. Mañana no irás a la escuela, te quedaras en casa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Forzaras mucho la vista tratando de copiar lo que hay en el pizarrón.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el abuelo Lovino.

Lovino asintió de mala gana, poniendo una expresión de molestia que a Rómulo le causo algo de gracia. Acabaron de comer, cada uno lavó sus respectivos platos y cubiertos.

Feliciano fue a regar las flores afuera, Rómulo se tuvo que ir debido a que le llamaron del trabajo y Lovino estaba en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y tomó su laptop, la encendió y luego abrió su Facebook, notando que tenía una solicitud de amistad, entró al perfil de la persona y se sorprendió al notar que era su mejor amigo, Peter, hermano menor del gruñón profesor Kirkland.

Inmediatamente aceptó la solicitud de amistad y a los pocos segundos le llegó un mensaje.

'' —¡Al fin te he encontrado!, ¿Por qué has cambiado de cuenta?''

'' —Tuve unos problemas con mi antigua cuenta''

Y no era mentira, Alfred había descubierto su cuenta de Facebook y usualmente junto a sus amigos se encargaba de enviarle mensajes desagradables, iguales a los que le llegan al móvil.

'' —Hace bastante que tratábamos de contactarte. Te hubiera enviado un mensaje de texto, pero mi celular se dañó. A un tipo de la escuela le pareció divertido lanzar mi celular a la fuente como venganza contra mi hermano. Feliks te envió un mensaje hace poco, pero dice que no le respondiste.''

'' —He estado borrando la mayoría de los mensajes de mi celular. ¿A qué hora me había enviado el mensaje?''

'' —Eran más o menos las ocho de la mañana, no recuerdo bien. ¿Por qué los borras?''

'' —¿Recuerdas a Alfred?''

'' —¿Por él?, ¿Ese zopenco no ha dejado de molestarte?.''

'' —Sí, no hay nada que le detenga. Es insoportable.''

'' —Lo odio, aún recuerdo cuando le parecía divertido empujarnos durante los recreos''

'' —Sí, pero igual extraño pasar el tiempo contigo y Feliks''

'' —Voy a volver en unos días, a mi hermano no le va bien en su actual trabajo. Lo triste es que Feliks volvió a Polonia, así que no sé cuándo le podamos volver a ver''

'' —¿En serio volverás?''

'' —En verdad. Lovi, debo irme mi hermano me está pidiendo que le ayude con algo. Hablamos en otro momento''

'' —Hasta pronto''

Lovino sonrío y se levantó, sintiéndose feliz de que dentro de pronto volvería a ver a su amigo. Apagó su laptop y bajó al primer piso, escuchando como su hermano tarareaba una canción terminando de regar las flores.

—¡Lovino!, ¿Vamos a caminar?.

—Claro.

Los dos italianos tomaron sus respectivas chaquetas y salieron de la casa, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la plaza, debido a que Feliciano quería ver si aún estaba el gatito que vió el otro día.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo!, espero que disfruten del capitulo._**

 ** _Nos vemos_** ** _〜٩(^▿^)۶〜_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Al día siguiente, a eso de las doce del día, Lovino se miraba el rostro en el espejo, llevaba unos cuantos minutos en esa posición viendo su reflejo, ¡Pero es que no lo podía creer!, nunca se imaginó tener que usar lentes, tal vez en su vejez, pero no ahora.

Había tenido que ir al oculista junto a su abuelo a las diez de la mañana. El amable hombre que le atendió, le hizo una revisión corta y unas cuantas preguntas. Al final, le recomendó utilizar lentes de descanso, ya que forzaba mucho la vista.

Al menos no tendría que utilizarlos todo el tiempo, solo cuando ocupase la computadora o alguna otra pantalla, lo que le molestaba, es que debía utilizarlos en la escuela.

Las gafas no son feas, las había elegido él. Su abuelo le llevó a comprarlas después de la cita con el oculista, Lovino no estaba contento, pero aun así busco entre los diversos lentes uno que le gustase. Estuvo casi diez minutos dando vueltas por la tienda, hasta que vió uno que le gustó: Rojo y de marco cuadrado.

Ahora mismo los traía puestos y se seguía viendo al espejo con algo de temor, ¡En verdad iba a estar jodido mañana en la escuela!, Alfred iba a molestarlo, él también usaba anteojos, ¡Pero estaba seguro de que se burlaría o le encontraría cualquier defecto estúpido a sus lentes solo para incomodarlo!.

Se mordió el labio inferior y salió de su habitación con su laptop bajo el brazo. Iba a sentarse en el comedor y hablaría un poco con Peter.

* * *

—¿Por qué no vino Lovino?, ¿Está enfermo?—Preguntó Lukas.

—Tenía que ir al oculista para una revisión. Pero no te preocupes, mañana si asistirá—Informó Feliciano.

El noruego asintió y Vash trató de parecer poco interesado en la conversación, Lily lo notó y no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa ante el actuar de su hermano, desde que conoció a Lovino, Vash actuaba un poco extraño.

* * *

''-¡La desgracia me persigue!''

Y después de escribir eso, Lovino envió una foto suya con las gafas a su mejor amigo, Peter.

''-Uh... Anteojos, yo también debo utilizar, pero en verdad no me gustan. Así que tengo los míos guardados''

''-Póntelos y sufre conmigo''

''-No gracias''

''-No seas porfiado. Deberías ponértelos''

''-¿Qué gano utilizándolos?''

''-Una mejor visión''

''- (︶︹︺) No me convences''

''-¡Vamos!, apóyame utilizando tus anteojos''

''-… Bien''

Peter envió una foto y Lovino cuando lo vió, no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa, no es que Peter se viese mal con los lentes, al contrario, le quedaban fantásticos, pero esa expresión de insatisfacción en el rostro de su amigo no tenía precio. Los anteojos eran de marco cuadrado, iguales a los suyos, la única diferencia es que los de Peter son color negro.

''-Te quedan bien''

''-Gracias''

''-Agregué a Feliks, aun no me acepta la solicitud''

''-Esta algo ocupado, así que por ahora no utiliza mucho las redes sociales''

''-Pobre Feliks, debe estar desesperado por subir una foto suya o actualizar su estado''

''-Lo sé… Volveré en dos días más a la escuela, llegamos mañana a la ciudad''

''-¿Quieres que te espere con flores en la escuela?''

''-No gracias. Con un abrazo de bienvenida basta''

''-Vale''

—¡Lovino!, Feliciano ya llegó, ven a almorzar.

—¡Ya voy!.

''-Peter, voy a almorzar. Hablamos en otro momento''

''-Bueno, yo iré a comer también. Hasta pronto''

Lovino apagó su laptop y la dejo sobre uno de los muebles adentrándose a la cocina. En ese momento su celular vibro y reviso el mensaje: _''Feliciano me mandó un mensaje hace poco, me dijo que tienes que utilizar lentes. Aun no te he visto con ellos, pero estoy seguro de que te ves muy bien''._ ¡El mensaje era de Lukas!.

Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y con las manos un poco temblorosas, escribió un _''Gracias, nos vemos mañana''._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo!, espero que disfruten del capitulo._**

 ** _SweetHoneyBee: I missed you (｡•́︿•̀｡) . I hope you're well. See you next time_ _(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)._**

 ** _Lun y Kiku, gracias por sus comentarios._**

 _ **Nos vemos** **〜٩(^▿^)۶〜**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Se levantó casi sin ánimos esa mañana, no le agradaba que Alfred pudiese verle con sus gafas nuevas y se le ocurriese la maravillosa idea de rompérselas, porque no son nada baratas. No tenían problemas económicos, vivían bien y tenían dinero, pero a Lovino no le gusta que gasten en él.

Bajó al primer piso con su mochila al hombro y la dejo en uno de los sillones del comedor. Desayuno junto a su abuelo y a su hermano, como casi todos los días. Se despidieron de Rómulo con un abrazo corto y se marcharon, rumbo a la escuela.

En el camino Feliciano comenzó a hablar de unas lindas chicas que vio ayer cuando salió a comprar unas cosas al centro. Lovino asentía ante lo que decía su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, había recordado que Peter volvía mañana a la escuela.

—¿Eh…?, ¿Por qué sonríes?—Cuestionó Feliciano, ya que su hermano no es de las personas que sonríen por nada.

—Mañana podré ver a Peter de nuevo en la escuela, volvió a la ciudad.

—¡¿En serio?!, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.

—Sí… ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?, ustedes apenas hablaban.

—… No por nada.

Feliciano le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y dejo de hablar repentinamente, a Lovino le extraño pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre la extraña actitud que tomó su hermano.

Llegaron a la escuela y fueron recibidos por su grupo que se encontraba en los escalones de la entrada conversando animadamente sobre una película de la cual Lovino no había escuchado nunca.

Lukas se le acercó y le miró fijamente el rostro unos segundos, Lovino no podía estar más nervioso en ese momento, el noruego podía llegar a intimidar si observaba de esa forma. Trató de sonreír un poco y Lukas se apartó, dedicándole un guiño.

—Por poco y no te reconozco, te ves muy bien.

—G… Gracias.

¿Por qué tartamudeo?, se preguntó mentalmente Lovino, queriendo darse un fuerte golpe en la cara por actuar así de idiota cerca de Lukas, pero le era inevitable, se sentía diferente cuando el noruego le halagaba o estaba a su lado, no lo sentía como los cumplidos que le hacen sus amigos o sus familiares, era diferente.

Entraron al establecimiento y se dirigieron al salón, esta clase les tocaba juntos. Feliciano se sentó en la primera fila con sus dos mejores amigos, Kiku y Ludwig, mientras cuchicheaba sobre algo que Lovino desde el fondo del salón, no podía oír, pero si le causaba curiosidad, ¡Feliciano acostumbraba hablar alto!.

Frunció el ceño, teniendo la leve sospecha de que era lo que tanto susurraba con sus dos amigos. Volteó a mirar a Vash y sorprendentemente, este giró la cabeza a una velocidad impresionante para que Lovino no se diese cuenta de que le estaba viendo.

—¿Quieres hablar?, te ves feliz por alguna razón. Pero, si no quieres decirme lo entiendo.

Lovino miró a Lukas que estaba recargando su cabeza sobre su mano y le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, el italiano asintió, no creía que se le notase tanto, es más, ni siquiera había actuado diferente o eso creía él, ¿Era tan transparente ahora?

—Un amigo mío que se fue hace un tiempo de la ciudad, vuelve hoy y mañana podré verle, ya que estudiara nuevamente en esta escuela.

—Así que es eso, se nota que quieres mucho a tu amigo, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Peter Kirkland. Él y Feliks fueron mis únicos amigos en esta escuela. Cuando tuvieron que irse, yo estaba destrozado. Aún recuerdo que el día en que Peter se iba, Feliks y yo no queríamos soltarlo, estuvimos mucho rato abrazados, hasta que tuvimos que aceptar, que no podíamos retenerlo con nosotros, por más que él y nosotros quisiésemos seguir juntos. Cuando Feliks debía marcharse, tuve que ser fuerte y aceptarlo, no lloré frente a él, pero si lo hice después… —Lovino guardo silencio repentinamente y se sonrojó— ¡Lo siento!, estoy hablando de más, seguro te aburrí.

—Oh no, es interesante saber más sobre ti. Estoy dispuesto a escucharte, así que no te guardes nada, si tienes ganas de decirlo, simplemente habla conmigo.

Lovino le sonrió tímidamente y terminaron su charla cuando la maestra entró, comenzaron la clase.

* * *

En el recreo, Lovino se encontraba con sus amigos, sentado en unas bancas sin respaldo que hay en el patio. Alfred, quien jugaba futbol, al ver los lentes de Lovino, lo primero que cruza por su cabeza es que le gustaría ver esas gafas rompiéndose con un pelotazo.

Sonríe de medio lado y patea la pelota con fuerza, en dirección al italiano que conversaba despreocupadamente. Pero la pelota no golpeo el rostro de Lovino, estuvo a pocos centímetros de hacerlo, pero no ocurrió. Lukas la había apartado de un manotazo antes de que llegase a la cara de su amigo.

Alfred gruño por lo bajo y siguió el partido, pero enojado con esos entrometidos que no le dejaban divertirse con Lovino a su antojo.

Mientras tanto, el italiano se sorprendió de los reflejos de Lukas, ¡Y es que no había visto venir la pelota!, se le había acelerado el corazón.

El noruego le tomó la mano para calmarlo, y Lovino sintió una mirada fija en su nuca, pero decidió no voltear.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo!, espero que disfruten del capitulo._**

 ** _SweetHoneyBee: I wish you a year full of prosperity and happiness. Happy new year!_** ** _(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)._**

 ** _Les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores, que este año sea mucho mejor para todos y puedan estar junto a las personas que quieren 3_**

 _ **Nos vemos** **〜٩(^▿^)۶〜**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

— 

Caminó por los pasillos hacía la salida, junto con otros alumnos que se amontonaban en la puerta para poder salir cuanto antes de la escuela. Antes de cruzar la puerta, sintió una mano tomarle de la muñeca. Extrañado, se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Vash, junto con Lily a su lado.

—No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes, pero, me gusta cómo te ves con anteojos.

Lovino se sonrojó ante el cumplido, antes de que pudiera preguntar el por qué se lo dijo tan repentinamente, el suizo se apresuró a irse, seguido de su hermana menor que se reía dulcemente.

—¡Lovi!

Feliciano agitaba su brazo para llamar la atención de su hermano, el italiano mayor salió de su trance cuando escuchó a su hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a casa, ya terminaron las clases, ¿O tienes que hacer algo antes?

—Eh… No, vamos.

Ambos hermanos caminaron rumbo a casa, mientras que en otro lado, Vash se moría de vergüenza por haberle dicho por fin un halago a Lovino. No estaba acostumbrado a decirle cosas agradables o ''lindas'' a otra persona, excepto a su hermana menor, pero ella no contaba.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, recibió una llamada de Lukas. Arqueó su ceja y abrió el mansaje con curiosidad: ''¿Te parece si salimos hoy?, mi primo de Dinamarca está de visita, es realmente molesto y no quiero tratar con él. Es insoportable''

Lovino lo pensó unos momentos, no tenía nada que hacer, Feliciano había ido a casa de Kiku porqué uno de sus hermanos estaba de visita y tenía que hablar con él. Su abuelo llegaría tarde y en verdad se iba a aburrir si solo se quedaba en casa sin hacer nada, sin dudarlo más, respondió: ''Bueno, te veo afuera de la escuela''

No espero respuesta y se colocó una chaqueta color negro que estaba colgada en el perchero de la entrada, puso dinero en sus bolsillos, con su celular en mano, finalmente tomó sus audífonos y salió de la casa, cerrando con llave. Su abuelo tenía la llave original y su hermano tenía la copia, por lo que no había problema alguno.

Enchufo sus audífonos al celular y los puso en sus oídos, camino unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a las afueras de la escuela. Observó por los alrededores en busca del noruego, pero al parecer aun no llegaba, vivía muy lejos, se atrasó por alguna razón o simplemente se arrepintió.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo para ver los mensajes, y no, no tenía ninguno de Lukas. Se acomodó los anteojos y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Pasaron cinco minutos… veinte minutos… treinta minutos y recién Lovino comenzó a hartarse de esperar, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse a su casa.

—¡Lovino!

Arqueó su ceja, observando a la persona que se acercaba corriendo, al reconocerlo, detuvo la canción que se encontraba escuchando y guardo los audífonos en su bolsillo. Lukas se detuvo frente a él tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento, mi primo quería acompañarme. Logre escaparme de Mathias unas calles atrás.

—¿Lo dejaste solo?

—Sí, no conoce bien la ciudad, pero sabe el camino de vuelta a casa, estará bien el idiota.

—Ah… ¿Tiene tu edad?

—No, es mayor, tiene veintidós.

—Oh…

—Supongo que te preguntaras por qué quería invitarte a salir.

—Realmente, no me había pasado por la cabeza hasta que lo mencionaste.

—Yo, quería que nos conociésemos más, es decir, no pareces cómodo hablando sobre lo que te molesta con otras personas presentes. Quiero saber de ti, quiero saber cuáles son tus sueños, tus miedos y tus intereses. Quiero que confíes en mí, lo suficiente como para que seas a quien busques cuando necesitas desahogarte o tengas algún problema.

Lovino se sonrojó ante lo dicho y bajo la mirada, Dios, no era como cuando Feliks o Peter se lo habían dicho, y no sabía por qué pensó por unos instantes que lo había dicho con doble sentido. No debía encontrarle nada extraño, era solo su amigo, ¿Verdad?

—Vamos, quiero ir al centro, hay un lugar de comida muy llamativo.

Lukas tomó su mano con delicadeza, entrelazando sus dedos y Lovino no podía sentirse más avergonzado por el contacto que estaba manteniendo con el noruego en este instante. ¡Feliciano lo hacía casi todo el tiempo y no se sentía de la misma forma!

Caminó junto al rubio, sin soltar su mano y escuchando los murmullos de algunas personas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer y comenzaban a hablar sobre ellos.

Llegaron a un local bonito, el interior era grande, por lo que encontrar una mesa no les fue nada difícil, se sentaron y Lukas apoyó sus codos en la mesa, mientras que Lovino miraba a través de la ventana a la gente que iba y venía por la calle.

—¿Qué desean ordenar?

—Lovino, tú primero—Le instó Lukas.

—Quiero un café.

—¿Sólo eso?—Cuestionó el noruego.

—Sí.

—Quiero lo mismo.

La mesera asintió y se retiró. Lukas sacó su celular al recibir un mensaje, frunció el ceño y suspiro con un poco de cansancio, para luego guardarlo sin responder.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Mathias, está buscándome.

—Deberías avisarle que estas aquí.

—¿Para qué?, no pienso dejar que arruine este momento.

—Parece que no le tienes mucha estima a tu primo.

—No, es decir, no creas que no lo quiero, es solo que es muy insoportable y me hace perder la paciencia muy rápido. Supongo que trato de tolerarlo, pero me cuesta.

—Oh...

—Oye, ¿Ese es Feliciano?

Lovino volteó a mirar la vidriera, notando a su hermano junto a Kiku, un tipo parecido a Kiku pero que se veía intimidante y Ludwig atrás, tratando de que no hablasen tan alto porqué la gente les quedaba viendo mal.

—Lo es, creo que ese es el hermano de Kiku—Dijo al observar al muchacho de ojos rojizos.

—No sabía que tenía más de un hermano, solo había escuchado de un tal Yao.

—Solo sé que tiene dos hermanos, a Yao lo conozco, pero a su otro hermano no.

—Ya veo.

La mesera llego con los dos cafés, les dedico una sonrisa amistosa y se fue a tomar las órdenes de las personas que venían llegando.

—Háblame de ti—Dijo rápidamente.

—… ¿Perdón?—Lukas le miró sin comprender.

—Que me hables de ti.

—¿Desde antes de llegar aquí?

—Como tú quieras.

—A ver… Nací en Noruega, específicamente en Oslo, pero me criaron en Islandia. Mi madre es de nacionalidad islandesa, por lo que quería que mi hermano menor naciera allá. Cuando tenía once años nos mudamos a Estocolmo, finalmente nos mudamos aquí.

—¿Estas bien con los cambios?, es decir, Italia es muy diferente a los lugares en los que has vivido.

—Um… La verdad es que no me afecto en nada mudarme, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios tan repentinos. Aunque aquí no es tan frío como en Noruega, Islandia o Suecia—Dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

—¿Cómo es tu familia?

—Mi madre se llamada Johanna, mi padre Sigurd y mi hermano menor Emil. Me considero afortunado de tenerlos en mi vida, siempre han estado conmigo, incluso si mi querido hermano menor lo ha negado un par de veces.

—¿Qué edad tiene Emil?—Cuestionó tomando un poco del líquido caliente.

—Quince, es solo un año menor.

—Cuando hablas de tu familia, se nota que les quieres mucho.

—¿En serio?, nadie había mencionado algo al respecto antes.

—¿Y sobre ti?, de cómo eras antes y eso—Dijo sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.

—Oh… Mi vida no tiene nada de interesante. Recuerdo que a los catorce tuve mis momentos de rebeldía, no sé lo que me pasaba por la cabeza en ese tiempo.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, mira—Lukas levantó un poco de su cabello, dejando al descubierto su oreja derecha y un apenas notable agujero-Me hice una perforación a los dos meses de haber cumplido catorce, me había dolido.

—¿No te has vuelto a poner algún pendiente?

—Eh… No, cuando me lo hice creí que se vería _cool_ , pero la verdad es que no tiene ninguna gracia y pienso que me veo mal.

—A mí me gustaría verte con un pendiente, ¿Podrías ponértelo mañana?

—¡¿Eh?!, ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—Dijiste que tu amigo llegara a la escuela mañana, no quiero darle la impresión de que su mejor amigo tiene malas juntas.

—Jajaja… A Peter le encantan las personas con perforaciones o tatuajes. Por favor…

—Lo pensare.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, aparte de la perforación, hice algunas travesuras con mis amigos de la otra escuela, pero nada grave. Ahora es tú turno.

—Nací en aquí en Roma, después del nacimiento de Feliciano, mi madre nos dejó. Mi padre y mi abuelo se encargaron de cuidarnos, cuando yo tenía diez y Feliciano nueve, recibimos la noticia de que nuestro padre falleció debido a un criminal que lo apuñalo repetidas veces en el pecho, la ambulancia no llego a tiempo y murió desangrado. Recuerdo que para el funeral, el abuelo Rómulo se mantuvo serio, Feliciano solo lloró un poco, pero yo lloraba y gritaba tanto, que creí que me quedaría sin voz. Supongo que es debido a que mantenía una estrecha relación con mi padre, nos entendíamos a la perfección y él no me pedía que fuese alguien más, sino que fuese yo mismo. Las personas siempre decían que debía ser como mi hermano, más esto y más aquello, pero él no, incluso me defendía ante esos comentarios.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de tu padre?

—Luciano… Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Cómo se sentirá mi padre al ver quien soy hoy?

—Orgulloso.

—¿Eh…?

—Dije: Que tu padre se sentiría orgulloso de lo que eres, que no te dejas derribar por las personas y que te mantienes fuerte a pesar de todo. Desde que te conocí, he deseado estar más cerca de ti y creo que es porqué te he llegado a apreciar en tan poco tiempo, pienso que tu padre que te conoce desde hace años, debe quererte mucho, tanto antes cuando seguía con ustedes, como ahora que te cuida desde el más allá.

—R… Realmente sabes cómo hacerme sentir tantas emociones a la vez.

Lovino se veía frágil, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos borrosos de lágrimas que se negaba a soltar, pero que caían una por una, recorriendo sus mejillas y cayendo en la mesa. Lukas tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y la acarició con su dedo pulgar.

—Y espero hacerlo muchas veces más—Soltó el noruego con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa.

El italiano seguía llorando, le daba pena que Lukas le dijese esas cosas tan bonitas. Miró la vidriera nuevamente y ahí es cuando notó, un tipo alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Al darse cuenta que les estaba observando, apartó su mano, levantó sus anteojos y limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, provocando que el noruego arquease una ceja ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Lovino.

Lukas aun confundido, examino el rostro de su acompañante, notando que los ojos de este, estaban fijos en algo de afuera. Dirigió su mirada al lugar que contemplaba Lovino y su ceño se frunció con enojo, _''No puede ser, el idiota me encontró''_.

—Mathias—Dijo entre dientes el noruego.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo!, espero que disfruten del capitulo. Tal vez demore mucho más en actualizar, mañana entro a primero medio, estoy nervioso, habrá mucha gente nueva_** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 _SweetHoneyBee: Vash is really ashamed of his feelings_. **_See you next time_** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 _ **Nos vemos** **〜٩(^▿^)۶〜**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

No pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas risas, habían salido de la cafetería hace unos momentos, y el primo de Lukas, inmediatamente había abrazado al noruego.

—Eres malo—Se quejó—Me dejaste solito.

—Ya estas grande, sabes cuidarte por ti mismo, así que no es mi problema.

Contestó Lukas tratando de separarse del danés, hasta que lo consiguió, se giró hacía Lovino, ignorando por completo a su primo. Las mejillas del noruego estaban un poco rojas, pues Mathias le había avergonzado frente al italiano.

—Lo lamento, pero Mathias no nos dejará tranquilo.

—No te preocupes, dejemos esto para otro día, ¿Sí?

—Claro.

—¡Lukas!, ¿Quién es tu amigo?—Preguntó el danés.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Oh…! No me habías dicho que tienes novio.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si unos instantes, para luego apartar la mirada completamente sonrojados, provocando que el mayor riese.

—Entonces, ¿Nos vemos?

—Nos vemos—Contestó Lovino.

El noruego asintió, y de un jalón, se llevó a su primo, mientras que el italiano les observó unos instantes, para después encogerse de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿Sí es tu novio?

—Mathias… Cállate y camina.

* * *

Al llegar a su domicilio, entró y notó que Rómulo no estaba, Feliciano al parecer aun no llegaba. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sillón, sacando su celular para ver sus redes sociales, notó que tenía un mensaje de Peter.

 _''Estoy emocionado. Hace bastante que no nos vemos, ¡Y también espero poder conocer a tus amigos!''_

Sonrío un poco triste, su amigo no tuvo buenas experiencias en su escuela, a diferencia de cuando estaban Feliks, Peter y él, en la otra ciudad Peter estaba solo, y usualmente era intimidado todos los días. No sabía si Arthur no estaba enterado o simplemente lo ignoraba.

A diferencia de Lovino, Peter no tenía a nadie más que a sus hermanos, aunque la mayoría estaba en Inglaterra, y Arthur se hizo cargo de él luego de la muerte de sus padres. Arthur hacía lo que podía, sin embargo, Peter estuvo mucho tiempo solo, siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, preocupándose y levantándole el ánimo a todos, siempre sonriendo cuando no tenía ganas, a pesar de estar lejos, el rubio nunca dejo de desearle lo mejor, enviándole mensajes siempre que podía.

Para las personas, Peter era un mocoso tonto e ingenuo, que siempre caía enamorado de las personas menos indicadas, pero Lovino sabía que su amigo lo hacía solamente para llenar ese vacío en su corazón, Peter también estaba herido, pero lo ocultaba para no preocupar más a Arthur.

—Es mi mejor amigo… Pero aun así soy tan inútil que no puedo ayudarlo…

—¿Has dicho algo?

Lovino parpadeo repetidas veces, notando recién la presencia de su hermano en la casa. Feliciano le observó confundido, pero luego sonrío y fue a tomar agua a la cocina.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho y media—Contestó Feliciano.

—Ya es tarde, pidamos algo a domicilio, el abuelo tal vez se quede con alguno de sus colegas de trabajo.

—Está bien, quiero pizza.

—Llama a la pizzería.

—Vale.

Feliciano fue a pedir la pizza, mientras que Lovino se estiraba en el sillón, internamente deseaba que Mathias no hubiese aparecido cuando se encontraba con el noruego, ya que, habría podido estar más tiempo con Lukas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Feliciano hablaba sobre una película que quería ver, pero Lovino no quería verla si es que era de esas películas con las cuales quedabas destrozado si era una triste, especialmente si trataba de perritos.

—¡Lovino!

El italiano se detuvo, y volteó rápidamente, sintiendo un cuerpo más pequeño impactar contra el suyo y unos brazos delgados rodearle la cintura, devolvió el abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo, mientras que de fondo se escuchó las risitas de Feliciano y el sonido de la cámara, pero le daba igual.

—Que tiernos se ven—Dijo Feliciano, sin dejar de sacar fotos.

Los amigos, luego del emotivo reencuentro, se separaron y se miraron fijamente, para luego reírse del contrario, pues ambos estaban llorando. Feliciano, había guardado su celular y también le había dado un pequeño y corto abrazo a Peter como bienvenida.

—¡Te agradaran mucho los chicos!—Exclamó Feliciano—Son muy simpáticos.

—Es verdad, llegaron este año a la escuela.

—Ah… Ya veo, estoy contento de haber vuelto. Era muy aburrido sin alguno de ustedes, pero me alegro de que ustedes estén bien, hiciste muchos amigos Lovino, y Feliks está más que contento, pues también hizo un nuevo mejor amigo, su nombre es Toris.

—¿En verdad?

—Así es, y aguanta el escuchar a Feliks hablar por horas sobre ropa y maquillaje.

—Wow…

—Sí, tuve la misma reacción cuando me enteré. Lo conocí por video llamada, es un chico genial, y tranquilo.

—¿Hiciste amigos, Peter?

Feliciano lo había preguntado con buena intensión, sin embargo, al notar la mirada molesta de su hermano, y como Peter se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía levemente el ceño, se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien—Tranquilizo el rubio—Y no, no hice amigos.

—Pero ya conocerás a los chicos, y verás que son _buena onda_.

—Oh…

—Sin embargo, Alfred sigue siendo el mismo idiota, solo ignóralo.

—Claro.

Lovino y Feliciano, el resto del camino le fueron comentando sobre sus amigos, y todos los sucesos ocurridos en el año. Al llegar al establecimiento, fueron recibidos por Lukas, Tino, Vash, Lili, Ludwig y Kiku.

—Peter, ha sido un largo tiempo—Saludaron Ludwig y Kiku casi al mismo tiempo.

—Qué bueno volver a verlos chicos.

—Ellos son Lukas, Tino, Vash y su hermana Lili—Les presentó Feliciano, señalando a cada uno de ellos.

Se saludaron y entraron al establecimiento, entre anécdotas y risas, tuvieron que irse a sus respectivos salones. Peter quedo en el mismo salón que Kiku y Feliciano, por lo que se fue con ellos.

—Realmente se nota que estás feliz—Habló Lukas cuando entraron a la sala.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí—Apoyó Vash—Tus ojos brillan más de lo usual, y no has dejado de sonreír.

—Bueno, eso es algo normal, ¿No?—Dijo Tino—Su mejor amigo volvió.

—Estoy contento—Acepto Lovino.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos algo en la noche para celebrar?—Propuso Tino.

—¿Cómo qué?—Cuestionó Lukas.

—Una pequeña fiesta de pijamas.

—Podría ser en mi casa, mi abuelo no suele llegar debido a su trabajo.

—Entonces Vash, ¿Qué opinas?

—Es una buena idea.

Se pusieron de acuerdo, y Lovino se encargó de enviarle un mensaje a casi todos con la dirección de su casa. Conversaron un poco más, hasta que el profesor hizo acto de presencia en el salón, acallando a todos los estudiantes.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo!, espero que disfruten del capitulo. Esta vez realmente tarde mucho en actualizar, espero poder tener pronto un nuevo capítulo_** (｡•́︿•̀｡) **Admito que odio la enseñanza media (?) Bueno, en realidad no, pero a veces es algo complicado entender las materias.  
**

 _SweetHoneyBee: Long time no see,_ _Lukas is being more direct than Vash_. **_See you next time_** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 _ **Nos vemos** **〜٩(^▿^)۶〜**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Luego de un día bastante calmado en opinión del italiano, se encontraban en su casa ya reunidos, iban a ser las nueve y el único que faltaba era Lukas, el noruego había enviado un mensaje hace poco, informando que le surgió un pequeño problema y que llegaría un poco más tarde.

Lovino se quejó al sentir como el rubio se arrojaba sobre el en forma de broma, habían reunido algunos colchones en la sala de estar, y estaban sobre ellos o sobre el sofá. Una risotada se escapó de los labios del italiano cuando sintió como Peter le pellizcaba el costado derecho, al parecer aún recordaba cuales eran sus puntos débiles.

El timbre sonó, y Feliciano quien entraba a la sala de estar con un cuenco llenó de palomitas de maíz, le entregó el recipiente a Tino que era quien se encontraba más cerca y fue a abrir la puerta. Saludó al noruego y luego notó a las otras dos personas con curiosidad.

—Lamento haberlos traído, no iba a dejar a mi querido hermano con esta cosa —Señaló al danés que sonreía, acostumbrado a ese trato— Y el idiota iba a hacer un desastre si se quedaba solo en casa.

—No hay problema —Asintió el italiano, posicionándose a un costado de la puerta para dejarles pasar.

Pasaron a la sala y saludaron a los presentes, el danés luego observó fijamente a Lovino, como si lo estuviese examinando, con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego sonreír y darle un golpecito en la espalda a su primo.

—Tu novio organizó esto, por eso estabas tan emocionado —Señalo el danés.

Las mejillas de Lovino se tornaron rojizas, mientras que los demás parecían confundidos, ¿Quién era el novio de Lukas?, al parecer Peter fue el único que entendió todo y se carcajeo ante lo gracioso que resultaba ver tanto al italiano como al noruego rojos como tomates.

—Vamos Lukas, no seas tímido y ve a saludar con más cariño a tu novio —Molestó ahora el islandés.

Lukas le dirigió una mirada de traición a su hermano menor, mientras este se encogía de hombros, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a su hermano mayor, él siempre le avergonzaba frente a sus amigos.

—No es mi novio.

Negó el noruego mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Tino, este sonreía luego de haber entendido, Feliciano, Kiku y Ludwig también se reían, mientras que Vash era el único que se mantenía serio.

—Pueden cambiarse en el baño o en una de las habitaciones —Les señaló Feliciano— Vamos, yo les llevaré.

Los recién llegados siguieron al Vargas menor, mientras que Peter recargó su cabeza en sus manos, recostado en el colchón junto a Lovino, una pequeña sonrisa juguetona se extendió por sus labios.

—Lukas parecía un tomate… Si él fuese uno no estarías dudando en comértelo —Susurró Peter lo suficientemente audible para que solamente Lovino lo escuchase.

El italiano casi se atragantó con una palomita de maíz, para luego mirar a su amigo y pellizcarle el estómago, provocando que este se enderezase rápido para evitar el contacto. Lovino sonrió, y se acomodó en el colchón.

—Peter, Kuro te envía saludos —Le informó el japonés.

—Oh… —Una expresión de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro por unos instantes, para luego remplazarla por una pequeña sonrisa— Dile que gracias.

—¿Kuro es tu hermano? —Cuestionó el italiano.

—Así es, es mi gemelo, solo que él es un poco más… —Kiku movió un poco su mano tratando de buscar la palabra correcta.

—¿Descarado?, ¿Molesto?, ¿Impertinente?... —Comenzó Peter.

—Iba a decir travieso.

Peter arqueó una ceja observando a Kiku con una expresión de _''¿En verdad?''_ , pero no se sorprendía mucho, el japonés siempre utilizaba palabras muy suaves.  
Emil y Lukas fueron los primeros en llegar, el noruego se sentó junto a Lovino, mientras que Peter comenzó a conversar animadamente con el islandés, al parecer se conocían desde antes, cuando Peter había salido del país a un pequeño viaje junto a Arthur.

El último en llegar fue Mathias, quien recién reparo en el finlandés, arrojándose ruidosamente a su lado y comenzando a preguntarle cosas al azar. El primo de Mathias, Berwald, es amigo de Tino, y se habían juntado un par de veces los tres a pasar el rato.

—Lovino —Habló el inglés— Feliks me mandó un audio por WhatsApp.

 _'' —Me siento traicionado, o sea, ¿Cómo se les ocurre tener una fiesta de pijamas sin mí?, estoy consciente de que no estoy allá, pero, pude haber invitado a Toris y hubiésemos hecho una video llamada. Pero Toris ahora de seguro está durmiendo, y no me agrada la idea de estar solo acá. Para la próxima me avisan, ¡Lovino pídele mi número a Peter, la computadora la tiene mi primo por eso no te he aceptado en Facebook, me la devuelve la próxima semana y tuve que eliminar la aplicación, mi celular necesitaba memoria. No me olviden chicos~ Me voy a dormir, buenas noches''_

Lovino sonrío y luego le tocó el costado con el dedo a Peter, recibiendo una mirada entre molesta y divertida de parte de su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dame el número de Feliks antes que se me olvide.

—Vale, anótalo…

Luego de guardar el número de celular de Feliks, decidió enviarle un mensaje al polaco.

 _''-Al fin das señales de vida_ _ヽ(｀○´)/ ''_

 _''-Lo siento ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ ''_

 _''-Tus disculpas no son suficiente (?)''_

 _''-Haha, Oye… Me han contado que cierta persona tiene novio ( ὅ ◡ ὅ )ʃ_ _''_

 _''-¿Peter te lo dijo?''_

 _''-¿Entonces es verdad?''_

 _''-No''_

 _''-Aww… Entonces es cierto que nuestro Lovinito está en negación (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) ''_

 _''-¿No que te ibas a dormir?''_

 _''-Ah… Sí, buenas noches''_

 _''-Buenas noches''_

 _''-¡Pero esta conversación no se acaba aquí jovencito! (¬_¬) ''_

Soltó una ligera carcajada ante el último mensaje que le envió Feliks. Iba a hablarle a Lukas, hasta que sintió unas ligeras caricias en su cabello, volteó y observó a Vash, quien apartó la mirada.

—Tienes el cabello algo desordenado, no pude evitarlo —Se excusó rápidamente el suizo mientras su rostro tomaba un apenas perceptible color rojo.

—Oh… Gracias.

Asintió el italiano, Feliciano se levantó del sofá y avanzó hasta la televisión, buscando debajo de esta alguna película, hasta que dio con una que lamentablemente para algunos, era de terror.

Peter se acomodó en el colchón junto a Emil, mientras que Lovino inconscientemente se recargaba en Vash y disfrutaba de las leves caricias en su cabello. Lukas le observaba de reojo, pero sin embargo no le decía nada. Se mantuvieron centrados en observar la película, o algunos fingían hacerlo. 

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo!, Ya han terminado las clases_** ** _(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑) Así que espero poder tener el siguiente capítulo pronto.  
Por cierto, pronto publicaré un fanfic NorSea (Noruega x Sealand), es mi OTP al igual que el HongSea (Hong Kong x Sealand) y el IceSea (Iceland x Sealand) ;; 3_**

 _SweetHoneyBee: I'm fine thanks~ 3_. _No, Alfred will not participate in the slumber party, but when they attend classes, Alfred will be the first problem they will have_. I hope you are well~. **_See you next time_** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 _ **Nos vemos** **〜٩(^▿^)۶〜**_


End file.
